Meet The New Girls
by this is london calling
Summary: OUT - The Pretty Committee. IN - your clique! A new clique is reigning at BOCD, but they're looking for an alpha to bring everything together. APPS ARE NOW CLOSED!
1. Introduction

**Hi, I'm Marie and this is my first clique story. Now, I know there are TONS of SYOC stories in this fandom where you create a new clique and whatever, but please, give this one a chance. I know how frustrating it is to find a really well-written story with this exact storyline in mind, and then you come to find out that submissions are closed or that it hasn't been updated in two years. So here's your chance to finally join the Clique, and see the story of your flawless socialite come to life. (:**

**While there are lots of stories like this out there, this one's a bit different. The main plot is that four new seventh-grade girls have formed a clique that rules the social scene at BOCD. The Pretty Committee is OUT, and your original characters are IN!  
**

**Well, most of them, anyway.  
**

**Because for this story, I'm going to need clique members, rivals, LBRs, HARTs, CLAMs, members of older cliques, you name it!  
**

**The most interesting part of this story is that there will eventually be a fifth and final girl added to the clique.**

**Lately, the tight foursome has been missing a spark. They need a fun, flirty, fearless, and flawless alpha to bring the whole clique together. That's where you come in. I want you to create an ah-mazing alpha for the clique. Competition will be fierce, as the clique will be inviting multiple alphas to the mall, sleepovers, and parties to see which girl fits the group best.  
**

**Confused? The application might clear things up.  
**

* * *

******Name**:_ the first, middle, and last name of your character, please.  
_

**Gender: **_  
_

**Age/Grade:** _I'm making the school's grades go from seventh to twelfth grade, which means ages should go from 12-18. If you're not familiar with the grading system in the US, here it is:__  
_

_seventh grade - 12-13 yrs  
_

_eighth grade - 13-14 yrs  
_

_ninth grade - 14-15 yrs  
_

_tenth grade - 15-16 yrs  
_

_eleventh grade - 16-17 yrs  
_

_twelfth grade - 17-18 yrs  
_

_If you want your OC to get held back or skip a grade, let me know. They still must be within the age limits.  
_

**Birthday:** _just the month and date, please. I'll figure out the year when you give me the character's age._**  
**

**Role at BOCD: **_where does your OC stand socially at school? Tell me if you're applying to be:__  
_

_- a clique member  
_

_- the new alpha  
_

_- an LBR (girl)  
_

_- a dork (guy)  
_

_- a rival of the clique  
_

_- a HART  
_

_- a CLAM  
_

_- an older popular girl at BOCD  
_

_(NOTE: if you're applying to be a clique member, please add your second choice because there is no guarantee you will be chosen to be part of the clique. So if you aren't chosen to be in the clique, please specify what role you would like your OC to be if it isn't possible [i.e. if my OC isn't a clique member, I want her to be the new girl.] If you don't add a second choice, your character will be added to the list of LBRs or rivals.)_

**Interests/Talents:** _for example, if your character is a volleyball player or a computer genius, tell me here.__  
_

**Family:**_  
_

**Appearance:** _hair color/length/texture, eye color/shape, skin tone/ethnicity, height (or at least if they're tall, short, or average), body type (lean, curvy, overweight, super-skinny, etc.), if they wear makeup/perfume/cologne, and any special things about their appearance. DETAILS PLEASE._

**Personality:** _DETAILS._**  
**

**Ten Words to describe them:**_  
_

**Stereotype:** _or what they're known for._**  
**

**Clothing Style:**_  
_

**On a scale of 1-10, rate their:  
**

_Attractiveness:_**  
**

_Intelligence:  
_

_Sportiness:  
_

_Sense of humor:  
_

_Temper:  
_

_Popularity:_

_Loyalty:_

_How snobby/exclusive they are:  
_

**Their favorite...** _color, food, song, must-have item, guilty pleasure.__  
_

**Secrets, flaws, and weaknesses? ** _You need two to three. Even though you may be submitting an alpha, they have flaws just like the LBRs. No Mary Sues will be accepted.__  
_

**Three reasons why your character should be featured in this story.**_  
_

**Anything else I should know?  
**

* * *

**And that's the form! I'm going to need all kinds of characters, so after you've submitted, let's say, a clique member, feel free to submit as many more characters, like rivals or HARTs, as you'd like! Just to let you know, I will have a character in the story, but she'll be the beta, not the alpha or anything. I'll introduce you to her next chapter. That leaves: **

**three clique spots**

** unlimited "New girl" spots (although one will be the alpha in the end)  
**

**unlimited HARTs and CLAMs  
**

**unlimited LBRs  
**

**unlimited rivals  
**

**unlimited older girls  
**

**I will eventually close submissions once I have a fun, unique group of characters. This isn't first come, first serve - only the most detailed, interesting character forms will be accepted. I'll have the full list of characters and a summary soon!  
**

**Good luck!  
**

**OH, AND BY THE WAY - suggestions for clique names are much appreciated!  
**

**Marie. xx  
**


	2. Update 1

**Hey again everyone! Ugh, I feel really bad about this, but if I've told you that you were accepted to the story, then I'm going to have to take it back. I wasn't expecting so many submissions for the main clique so I have a ton of decisions to make! But all the characters submitted so far will be in the story, I just don't know all the character positions yet! Sorry!**

**I promise the final decisions are coming soon (:**

**Marie xx**


	3. Update 2

**Hey again! As of NOW, I only need submissions for older popular girls, LBRs, and one last boy. Otherwise, apps are closed. Just older populars, LBRs, and another guy!**

**Next chapter is the character list. Thanks! (:**

**Marie xx**


	4. Character List

**Okay, I'm really pleased to let you all know that I've got the list of characters that will be featured in the story.**

* * *

**Cass and Co. (the main clique)**

**Cassandra Thomas - the untouchable alpha**

**Ashton Bentley - the carefree flirt**

**Regan Rose - the strong rebel**

**Victoria Wood - the feisty gossip**

**Zyrene Wilson - the athletic perfectionist**

**Hadley Hart - the middle-class lovely**

* * *

**The Infamous (LBRs, rivals, newbies)**

**Tiffany Wright - the competitive princess**

**Charlotte Carlton - the preppy beta**

**Lexi Davis - the envied tomboy**

**Eva Clark - the determined ballerina**

**Adelaide Emerson - the dramatic know-all**

**Raven St. Clair - the newest HART**

**Bridget Weber - the sweet somebody**

**Elizabeth Montgomery - the band nerd**

**Jackson Andrews - the comedic relief**

* * *

**The Guys (the HARTs and CLAMs)**

**Chase Astor - the golden jock**

**Dean Hastings - the rebellious player**

**Ethan Baxter - the thoughtful romantic**

**Tommy Smith - the quiet bad boy**

**Ben Reed - the hilarious best friend**

* * *

**The Inspiration (the older populars)**

**Talia Cross - the confident diva**

**Kendall Russo - the independent beauty**

**Lux Johnson - the intriguing protector**

**Barbie Andrews - the fashion queen**

* * *

**And those are the AH-MAZING 24 characters. Sorry if your character isn't up there because I simply could not find a place for everybody. And sorry if your character didn't land the role you expected. It was either shift some people around or not feature them at all. I hope you're happy with the result!**

**CHARACTER SUBMISSONS ARE NOW CLOSED. Thanks to everyone who submitted! This is shaping up to be an awesome story thanks to your characters! (:**

**Next chapter will be an EXTREMELY IMPORTANT UPDATE about where this fic is going next. If your character is up there, YOU NEED TO READ THE NEXT UPDATE. Like, seriously. It's important.**

**Marie xx**


	5. IMPORTANT

**Hey everyone! This is going to be the final update of the story. I'm saving all the character info on my computer, taking this story down, and re-posting as ONE RUMOR TOO MANY.**

**Once I know that all of the OC creators have read this, this fic will be deleted. Remember, for the legitimate story, you have to look for ONE RUMOR TOO MANY.  
**

**So, that's pretty much it! Thanks for submitting everyone (: I've got all your info saved to write the fic! It's gonna be goooood (;  
**

**ONE RUMOR TOO MANY will be posted right after this! LOOK FOR IT!  
**

**Marie xx  
**


End file.
